


A Hatred of Christmas

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But it ends all well and happy, Christmas fic, I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED ANGST HAHA SORRY, Jon's alive and well don't worry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Eduardo hates Christmas. Jon and Mark want to know why.





	A Hatred of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised myself I'd write a Christmas fic for them, but I kept putting it off but hey I finally did it.
> 
> Also guys I don't think you know this but I love Mark

Jon loved Christmas. Everyone knew that- his family knew it, his roommates knew it, even his freaking neighbours knew it. As soon as the clock ticked from Halloween to November 1, Jon would be into the Christmas spirit, despite his friends all agreeing that he was going a bit overboard by celebrating a month early. But that was just Jon’s nature; once he decided that it was time to celebrate the holiday, it was pretty hard to get him to stop. And this especially carried on into December, when the snow really began to fall, when the Christmas decorations would finally begin to show up and when everyone would really get into the spirit.

Everyone, except for Eduardo.

Despite being friends with the guy for almost two decades, living with him for one and dating him for 6 months, Jon still had no idea why Eduardo hated the holiday so much. Every time December came around, his boyfriend would become even grumpier and irritable than usual, and both Jon and Mark had to put up with his extra bitterness for a full _month_. And while the two could usually last through the month with Eduardo ready to snap at them at any given moment, the elder  & more educated one out of the two was really beginning to grow tired of it.

Which was how they had gotten to this setting- Jon on one side of the table, Mark on the other, both taking sips from their coffee cups. People rushed past their tables, as the late-Christmas shoppers were desperately trying to finish their shopping lists before the big day arrived. The snow fell right outside the undercovered area that the two friends sat in, littering the footpath and passersby with snowflakes. If it weren't for the topic the men were discussing, it would have been a perfect atmosphere for Christmas.

“I don’t understand why you haven’t bought it up with him yet,” Mark took a quick sip from his cup, before placing it back down on the table. “I thought you’d have spoken about it by now.”  
Jon traced the lid of his cup with his finger, keeping his eyes glued to the lid. “I didn’t think it was that important.”  
“Come on Jon, hasn’t it at least crossed your mind once?” Mark’s voice had a sharpness to it that was so unusual for the calm and passive man. Jon looked up.  
“Well… once, or twice.”  
Mark raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Jon clutched his coffee cup, hesitant to respond. If he was going to be honest, he had thought about it more than he should. That was probably one of the things that Jon really didn’t like about him; Eduardo was prone to keeping his secrets well-hidden, even from people he had known for years and years.

Finally, Jon shook his head, still a bit hesitant. “But why haven’t you asked him yet?”  
“Do you really think he’d tell me?” Mark rolled his eyes. “Trust me Jon, I’ve tried, and it never works. He always either changes the subject or tells me to piss off. But he’s becoming soft with you-”  
“‘Soft’ is a very debatable word here.”  
Mark groaned. “My point is, he’s more likely to talk to you about this than to me. And we both want to know what’s up with him.”  
Even though Jon was on the titering edge of moronity, he realised what Mark was hinting at.

“You want me to ask him.”  
“Well… yes.” Mark’s shoulders hunched sheepishly, which looked pretty amusing considering Mark almost 6 feet tall. Jon felt his heart soften at the small move, and sighed.  
“Oh, fine,” he silently resented his empathetic side as he agreed. “But if Eduardo yells at me, it’s your fault.”  
“Sure, whatever,” Mark got up from his seat, grabbing his coffee as he stood. “It’ll go fine though.”  
Jon smiled. “I hope.”

******

The trip back home seemed to take forever, though Jon couldn’t tell if it was from the number of stops the bus was making or the dread of asking Eduardo the question. With Mark having his nose in a book, Jon was left thinking about what he was going to ask.  
One of the things that all three had in common was their lack of talking much about their parents; more specifically, their fathers. Jon had his own reasons, Mark’s had never been around and Eduardo’s parents had divorced an odd 15 years ago. But while the other two had elaborated somewhat on their situations, Eduardo hadn’t mentioned his father in years, with no proper explanation as to why. After all, they had spoken for some time even after the divorce. Jon had to take a quick gamble and assume that his dad had something to do with all this-

“Hey Jon, it’s our stop.” Mark’s voice snapped Jon out of his thoughts, and he got up from his seat, getting off the crowded bus. The short walk from the bus stop to their home only made Jon more anxious. Either Mark could sense it or it was painfully obvious, as he gave Jon an awkward shoulder hug as the reached the front door.

“You know, if you’re so nervous about it, you don’t have to ask.”  
Jon shook his head. “You already told me to, so I’m gonna do it.”  
“Jon-”  
“Nope, too late, I’m doing it.”

Mark sighed, unlocking the door and stepping into the heated house. The two grinned, soaking themselve in the heat, before Mark closed the door behind them.  
“Hey Eduardo, we’re home!” Mark took off his coat, waiting for a reply. Nothing.  
“Duardy?” Jon called out as he took his scarf off.  
“I’m in my room!” A yell came from the right hallway, no doubt from Eduardo. Mark simply rolled his eyes.  
“Disappointed, but not surprised.” Mark took off towards the living room, but not before giving Jon the ‘ask-him-before-you-forget’ look. Jon took that as a sign to go and actually speak to Eduardo.

He turned towards the hallway, turning again to face Eduardo’s room. The door was open (much to Jon’s surprise), and so the short man let himself in, closing the door softly behind him. As usual, the room was a scattered mess of clothes, sheets and god knows what else. Even the desk, where Eduardo was sitting at that moment, was covered in drawing materials, from pencils to rubbers to spare sheets of paper. Jon guided himself around the cluttered floor to stand next to Eduardo, who was focusing on what looked to be a very complicated drawing.

“Back already, huh?” Eduardo pulled Jon down to give his boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek.  
Jon giggled,a soft blush gathering on his cheeks. “I’m guessing you wanted us out for longer?”  
Eduardo chuckled. “You wish.”

Eduardo turned his attention back to his drawing, rendering the room quiet, besides from the ceiling fan and the small talk that the two would occasionally make. Jon silently thanked the fact that Eduardo was too concentrated in his art to pay attention to him. That way, he couldn’t see Jon trying not to panic.

After awhile, Jon cleared his throat. He had to ask him at some point, didn’t he?  
“Duardy, can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead, babe.” Eduardo didn’t look up from his paper, but nodded to show he was paying attention. Jon wiped his palms on his shirt, taking in a breath. He shouldn’t be so nervous about asking, but he still was for some odd reason.

“Why do you hate Christmas so much?”

The silence that followed it was deafening.  
“...Excuse me?”  
Jon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, me and Mark were talking about it while we were out, and isn’t kind of odd that you’ve never spoken about it?” _Shoot, that came out worse than I intended._  
Eduardo scowled, his eyes still not leaving the desk. “No, I don’t think it’s odd. What I think is odd is that you want to go into my fucking personal life behind my back.”  
“W-What?” Jon shook his head rapidly. “That’s not we’re doing! We’re just really worried about you, Duardy!”  
“Sure thing, _Jonathan_ ,” Jon shivered at the sound of his real name. “That’s exactly what you two are doing.”  
“Well, yeah, that is what we’re doing.”  
Eduardo’s gaze snapped to face Jon. Just the look he gave him sent shivers down Jon’s spine.  
“Jonathan. Get the _fuck_ out of here.”

Jon took the hint, getting out of there as soon as he could.

******

An hour passed. Then two. Then three. And still, Eduardo hadn’t come out of his room.

This wasn’t too unusual for Eduardo; whenever he was mad, he usually retreated to his room for a while to calm down. But the fact that Jon had been the cause of it was making him uneasy. Every five minutes he would look back at the hall, hoping that Eduardo would come out of his room.  
It soon reached 6pm, and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

“I think we pushed him too far.” Mark stated as he ended his call from one of the many pizza joints in the area. Jon only nodded, still staring at the hall.  
“Did he ever do that to you?”  
Mark shook his head. “Not exactly. He just kinda told me to fuck off, but it wasn’t like a real argument or anything.”  
“Oh.” Jon drummed his fingers on their couch, a sad expression falling on his face.  
“Look, Jon, I’d say go talk to him now,” Jon turned to see Mark picking up one of the countless books that were lying around the house. “It’s been 6 hours now, he should be fine with you.”  
“You think?”  
“Jon, I’ve lived with him for 10 years. I think I’d know when it’s safe to approach him.”  
“You’re making him sound like a dangerous animal.”  
“Not my point.”

Jon, now with his spirits lifted slightly, walked into the hall and stopped outside Eduardo’s bedroom. He lightly rapped on the door, waiting for a response.  
Nothing.  
He tried again, but nothing came from behind the door. Jon, getting a bit desperate, turned the doorknob. Oddly, the room was unlocked, and he silently let himself into the room.

Eduardo was sitting on his bed, hugging what looked to be one of his pillows. His eyes glanced towards Jon, before turning back to looking down. Jon took that as a sign allowing him in, and sat beside his partner on his bed. No sound came from either of them, as a tense atmosphere began to fill the room. Jon almost cringed at it, but steadied himself. He had to apologise.

“I’m really sorry, Eduardo,” Jon looked at his knees, tapping his fingers on them. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just curious, but I took it too far. I’m so sorry.” Jon could feel tears beginning to build up, but quickly pushed them down.

Something put pressure onto Jon’s arm. He turned his head to see that Eduardo had decided to make himself comfortable by leaning on him. Jon smiled, putting his arm around his boyfriend, offering him some comfort. The quietness had returned, but it was much, much less tense than before.

“Jon?”  
“Mmm?” Jon smiled softly at Eduardo.  
“You remember my parents, right?”  
Jon raised an eyebrow, not just at the question, but the fact that Eduardo seemed to sound… defeated. An odd tone for someone who had been bitter for most of the month. “Of course I do.”  
“And when the divorce happened?”  
“Yeah…” Jon remembered that clearly. He remembered when Eduardo had told him that he was moving back to Spain with his father, and how his mother had to explain that Eduardo wasn’t coming back for a long time. It wasn’t exactly the fondest memory that Jon had of his childhood.  
“Do you know why I came back?”  
Jon’s brows creased in confusion. “Didn’t your mum bring you back because you weren’t coping well in Spain?”  
“Well, yes, but there’s another reason.”  
“What’s that?”  
Eduardo mumbled something into his pillow. Jon sighed.  
“Duardy, you’re gonna have to speak up.”  
“My dad lost custody of me.”  
Silence followed. Eduardo buried his face further into his pillow, as Jon just stared.

“...What?”  
“I was living with my dad. Then he lost me. On Christmas Day.” Eduardo’s eyes darted to the side, away from Jon.   
Jon swore that he could hear his heart shatter from Eduardo’s words. He turned to properly face his partner, pulling him into a real hug. Eduardo dropped his pillow, hugging back with such force that Jon almost jumped.  
“Oh, Duardy.” Jon rubbed small circles over Eduardo’s back as the other man silently cried into his shoulder. He sighed, resting his chin on Eduardo’s shoulder. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to ask him.

Jon moved his hand to run his fingers through Eduardo’s dark hair, before hesitating for a moment. He had an idea, one that he thought would actually end well.

“Hey Duardy, is it alright if I give you your present now?”  
“Huh?” His voice sounded tired and small, so unusual from someone such as Eduardo.  
“Your Christmas present!” Jon pulled back, holding Eduardo’s shoulders and smiling. “I was gonna save it until the day, but it looks like you need it now, right?”  
Eduardo stayed silent, rubbing at his eyes. He nodded, making Jon’s smile grow.  
“I’ll go grab it now then!” Jon got off the bed and left the room, making his way towards his own bedroom. His room was vastly different from Eduardo’s; it was clean, with almost everything being some shade of blue. Jon didn’t have time to admire his room though. He dove under his bed, pulling out a box wrapped in red & green wrapping paper, topped with a green bow. Jon quickly made his way back to Eduardo’s room, almost tripping over the mess on the other man’s floor.

“Got it!” Jon landed back on the bed, passing the gift onto Eduardo, who just stared at it. He then tore into it, pulling out what had been wrapped underneath.  
“It’s… an artbook.” Eduardo traced over the front of it, which had been engraved with some sort of fancy design.  
“Look on the inside, Duardy.” Jon fidgeted as Eduardo flipped to the opening page. His boyfriend’s green eyes scanned across the page, reading whatever had been put there. After about a minute, he put the book down, and Jon saw a faint smile cross his lips.  
“Well? Do you like it?” Jon asked. Eduardo looked back at him, a true smile now beginning to form.  
“I love it.” Eduardo pulled Jon close to him, kissing him with such love that Jon began to feel dizzy. Jon kissed back, pulling Eduardo into an embrace. The two stayed like that, exchanging kisses and soft embraces for what seemed like forever.

Maybe, just maybe, this Christmas would end up well for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff that Jon wrote was a bunch of compliments and notes for Eduardo to look at whenever he feels down :'))


End file.
